1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relates to an On Screen Display (OSD) and, more particularly, to an OSD apparatus for displaying a menu for a user more effectively by giving the menu a structural change or an animation effect, and a method for displaying a menu on the OSD apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OSD apparatus is typically included in a video device having a screen and the OSD apparatus displays, on the screen, information needed to operate the video device on the screen. Video devices having the OSD apparatuses include television (TV) sets, video cassette recorders (VCRs), automated-teller machines (ATMs), computers, and the like. OSD apparatuses are widely used in TV sets. Hereinafter, a conventional method for displaying a menu on a conventional OSD apparatus will be described with respect to a TV set.
According to a menu display method of an OSD apparatus used in a conventional TV set, a main menu is displayed sequentially on the screen as a user manipulates an input device, such as a control panel and a remote control, to select a desired function from the menu. Typically, the main menu includes option items that can be selected in the TV set or items for controlling the functions of the TV set. When the user selects one of the main menu items by using a control panel or a remote control, a sub-menu of the selected main menu item is displayed on the screen.
According to the menu display method of this conventional OSD apparatus, when the user selects a main menu item, it is difficult to know what options are available for his or her choice or what function of the TV set he or she can control, based on this selection, because the main menu items are simply displayed in the form of text. Therefore, the user has to go over each of the main menu items one by one and move between the menu items several times to find and set up a finally desired option or a function.
Since the menu item to be selected is displayed together in the same menu structure with menu items to be not selected, the degree of concentration on the menu item to be selected can be degraded and this may annoy the user.